Tras bambalinas
by Jeid
Summary: Sabado por la tarde, vestuario de Gryffindor, vapor y un hombre transpirado luego de un partido... ¿Qué alternativas tiene la pelirroja?


Lily Evans jamás lo aceptará, pero cree que James Potter tiene el mejor cuerpo que ha visto en su vida.

No sabe qué hace ahí. tan solo recuerda que entró a buscar a su amiga a los vestuarios luego del partido, para felicitarla por la mejor victoria en el Quidditch vista en años.

Ve que todavía no hay nadie ahí, "deben seguir en el campo festejando" piensa, y cuando se acerca nuevamente a la puerta ve que alguien está por entrar.

No sabe por qué lo hace, pero su subconciente la obliga a esconderse dentro del armario de escobas, mientras que su lado racional le dice a gritos que lo que hace es estúpido.

Sin embargo, su subconciente gana en el momento que ve a un morocho de pelo revuelto y ojos color avellana entrar sonrriente y comenzar a desvestirse, ese chico que lleva tiempo ocupando un lugar en el corazón de la pelirroja, pero eso es otra cosa que jamás aceptará.

Ve como el chico se desprende de su uniforme de Quidditch, como sus pies, con sus dedos largos, tocan el frío de la piedra. Ve como se saca la camiseta blanca para dejar al descubierto un torso como el de nadie, transpirado y exhausto. La chica maldice cuando el se saca los pantalones y se queda en calzonsillos, no porque no le guste verlo, sino por las cosquillas que siente en ese mismo momento en el bajo vientre.

El chico gira para agarrar una toalla y ella puede ver su espalda, ancha y brillosa. Cree que la convinación de brazos y hombros es perfecta, musculosos en el punto justo, malditamente sexies. Lily cierra los ojos, sabe muy bien lo que sigue, pero antes el chico abre los grifos de la ducha y vuelve a sentarse al banco donde había dejado todas sus cosas. La pelirroja ruega por que se meta rápido al agua para que ella pueda salir yhacer lo mismo, pero con agua helada, con una última esperanza de que eso sirva para bajar el calor que siente en todo el cuerpo.

El lugar comienza a llenarse de vapor y el chico, que lleva las gafas puestas, se desprende de ellas. Ella ve como el morocho se pone de pie, y ahora si, se saca los calzonsillos, pasa manifestar su masculinidad en su máxima expresión. Y ahora, en vez de cerrar los ojos, la pelirroja los abre desmesuradamente, ese chico si que está bien equipado para el arte del amor. Se sonrroja hasta la punta de los pies y trata de respirar hondo, tiene que calmarse o el chico notará su presencia.

El morocho entra a la ducha y corre la cortina. Lily frunce el ceño, nota como su corazón está acelerado y su pecho sube y baja al compás de su respiración. El vapor se le pega a la piel y la hace brillar, pareciendo que esta transpirada. Siente el calor que hace dentro del armario, como la humedad hace que la madera de las escobas que hay allí adentro desprenda su tan exquisito olor, un olor muy familiar para ella, un olor que le encanta. De repente recuerda quien es la persona en que sintió ese aroma, siempre lo lleva consigo el chico que ahora está desnudo bajo el agua, a unos metros de ella. Sonríe inconcientemente pero automáticamente recupera su compostura, es el momento perfecto para que salga de ahí. Abre muy siguilosamente la puerta, se saca las ojostas que lleva puestas, quiere evitar todo ruido posible. Cuidadosamente se acerca a la puerta pero algo le llama la atención, el casillero de James está abierto, y como muy curiosa, se acerca a ver que hay dentro. Se lleva una sorpresa al ver fotos de ella pegadas en la puerta. Detiene su vista en una foto en particular, James y Sirius están junto a una mujer morocha con los mismos ojos avellanos que el chico. Los tres se ven muy félices y eso, por alguna razón, hace sonreír a la pelirroja. También hay fotos de los cuatro merodeadores juntos, y una en la que James aparece en traje de baño y un enorme perro negro le chupa la cara.

Ella gira y se mueve suavemente hacia la puerta. Toma la manija e intenta abrirla, pero no puede, está trabada. El corazón se le acelera nuevamente, lo más seguro es que James halla hecho un hechizo de privacidad. Trata con un Alohomora que apenas susurra, pero nada, la puerta parece no querer abrirse. Cierra los ojos, considera seriamente echar un Bombardam pero inmediatamente descarta la tan ruidosa idea. Eschuca que el ruido del agua cesa y corre nuevamente hacia el armario de escobas. Justo en el momento en que cierra la puerta el chico corre la cortina y deja ver nuevamente su cuerpo perfecto y mojado. Su parte inferior está tapada por una toalla color escarlata, con una enorme G grabada en amarillo. El morocho sacude la cabeza y salpica todo cuanto hay alrededor, se pone los anteojos y sonríe de lado. Lily se altera, tal vez ya notó su presencia. El chico deja caer la toalla que cubre sus partes bajas y se acerca a su casillero. A la pelirroja se le acelea nuevamente el corazón, siente toda la sangre aglopada en su cabeza por el nerviosismo, siente como la sangre palpita en sus sienes, están demasiado cerca, tanto que se ella respira fuerte el podría oirla.

James saca del casillero unos calzonsillos a rayas rojas y blancas y se los pone. Cierra el casillero y se acerca nuevamente al banco, donde toma su escoba. En ese momento el corazón de la pelirroja dejó de latir, el aire se le acabó ahí adentro. Ve como el chico camina con paso seguro hacia ella, sabe que está ahí, está frita. Estira la mano y abre la puerta del armario. Sus ojos se encuentran inmediatamente con los de su pelirroja favorita, alza una ceja y sonríe de lado. Ella solo le mantiene la mirada, no tiene nada que decir en su defensa, en realidad, ya no quiere decir nada en su defensa. Tampoco le da el tiempo de decir nada. El chico se acerca lentamente a ella y le da un beso suave, esperando que ella le corresponda y en cierto modo, le de permiso. La chica se olvida de todas las peleas, se olvida que es la prefecta que está en contra de los merodeadores. Se rinde a sus sentimientos y deja salir a la bestia que tiene agitandose en su pecho, esa bestia que se muere por probar los labios de James Potter cada vez que está cerca. Sonríe tierna y ve un brillo especial en los ojos del morocho. Se acerca a el y le devuelve el beso. El la rodea con sus fuertes brazos y la saca del armario, para apoyarla contra la pared. Ella siente su cuerpo mojado contra el suyo y pasa sus manos por el pelo revuelto, jugueteando con el. Los besos se intendifican y las respiraciones comienzan a oirse entrecortadas. Lily siente un bulto en su parte baja y sonríe al ver el efecto logrado en el chico. Se separan un segundo y se miran intensamente. Lily ve una mirada que nunca antes había visto en esos ojos avellanos. Se atrevería a decir que es una mirada de amor, deseo. Sabe que el se detuvo por una razón, le está pidiendo permiso para continuar, para sacarle la ropa que estorba. Ella alza una ceja, finge dudar, pero lluego sonríe seductoramente y posa sus manos en su pecho. Se funden en un apasionante beso y el quiere hacer lo mismo, quiere tocar sus senos, quiere conocer más y más. Mete las manos por debajo de su remera y le acaricia la espalda. Tira de la prenda y ella alza los brazos. Saca la tela y puede ver es sosten negro que estorba. Posa la vista en ella nuevamente y ve que la chica alza una ceja, provocandolo a seguir. Saca el sostén y lo que ve le encanta, son realmente los senos más lindos que vio en su vida, y eso que vio muchos. Sube cuidadosamente su mano, tantea despacio, como quien es nuevo en algo. La chica ve su cara y sonríe, parece un niño al que le dieron una bolsa llena de caramelos.

James comienza a recorrer la zona, cada ves con más seguridad. Todo va bien hasta que pasa su pulgar por el pezón de la chica, quien suelta un gemido de placer y le flaquean las rodillas. Nuevamente los besos desenfrenados, hasta que sin saber como llegaron ahí, se encuentran en el piso sobre lo que quedo de la ropa. Ambos estan en su mejor éxtasis, ninguno sintió algo como eso en su vida. Pareciera como si sus cuerpos estubieran echos para estar con el otro, se amoldan perfectamente. Lily siente como un potente escalofrío le recorre la medula espinal, se tensa, hunde sus uñas en la espalda del chico y segundos después se relaja de golpe, soltando un gemido. El sonríe, satisfecho de que la chica esté disfrutando y tan solo segundos después tiene la misma sensación que ella.

Ella se acuesta en su pecho, poco le importa la imprudencia de la situación, que estan en el piso de los vestuarios, que acaba de hacer el amor con James Potter, poco le importa todo.

El todvía no se lo puede creer, acaricia el pelo de la pelirroja y mira su cuerpo, "es perfecto" piensa. Ella levanta la cara y busca sus ojos. Los encuentra brillosos, como nunca antes los había visto.

- Te quiero, ¿Es eso posible?- le pregunta sonriendo. El chico abre los ojos, eso si que fue una sorpresa.

- Yo también te quiero, ¿Acaso es eso posible?- le devuelta la sonrisa, pasa un dedo por la pequeña nariz de la pelirroja

- Entonces, si los dos nos queremos debe ser posible.

Ambos ríen por la ocurrencia, la chica hace un amago de levantarse

- No te vallas, quédate un ratito más- el morocho hace un puchero, que hace reír a la chica.

- No James, pero estoy segura de que encontrarás un lugar más íntimo para esta noche.

El solo la mira con los ojos bien abiertos, jamás se imaginó eso de Lily, de Evans, de la prefecta perfecta. La observa como se viste con rapidez, intenta salir pero la peurta sigue trabada. No hacen falta palabras, el toma su varito y con un leve movimiento la puerta se abre ante ella. El la ve salir y sonríe, mientras se muerde el labio inferior y se despeina el cabello. El no lo vio pero en cuanto ella estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, soltó un grito de alegría.


End file.
